Next Generation
by Boxfullofmemories
Summary: A new generation, the kids of the crew of the Serenity have their own adventures.
1. Prolouge

**Hey ya'll! Still working on getting the perfect character, and waiting for MY BEST FRIEND to review, whether or not I use hers is a matter of how good her character is. In the meantime, here's a new story to keep you occupied. LOVE YOU ALL! Btw, this is a prologue.**

You all know what happened on Miranda. You all know what happened leading up to that. Ya'll don't know what happened after. After word got out about Miranda, a war started. A revolution, if you will. Folks afraid the alliance would try the perfect world idea again. Afraid of creating more reevers. Alliance won of course, but it was sure a nip in the butt for them.

The crew of Serenity all survived, by some miracle, and all found reason in marrying. Well all except Zoe, who swore never to love again. But I was at all the weddings, funerals, and birthday parties, even though I remember absolutely none of them.

Jayne and River's wedding was the weirder out of the weddings, or so I'm told. I know, Jayne and River, who would have guessed? Of course, everyone expected Simon and Kaylee, as did Uncle Malcolm and Aunt Inara.

After marriage, of course, come kids. First, there's Nicholas Cobb, weapons master, and inside intelligence. Next, there's Ginget Tam, mechanic after her mother's heart, as well as an expert with a scalpel. Then there's Jacob Reynolds, tactics man, whom I would trust with my life. Then there's me. My dad died before I was born. Harpoon through the chest. He was a genius pilot, and I get my natural sense of direction, humor, and temper from him. My mom is a warrior QUEEN, and has the best reflexes seen in a human body. My name is Lillian Washburne. I am the daughter of Zoe and Hoban Washburne.

**So, what do you think? This could get interesting! I was watching firefly the other day, and this idea popped into my head. Please review! Oh, and Btw, PJ will come in later! Trust me!**


	2. Chapter 1: Canis Lupus Familiaris

**Guys, time to be AMAZADAZZELED! Chapter one coming now! The last chapter was just a prologue, FYI. LOVE YOU ALL! Oh, and also, anything in italics is Chinese.**

**Lillian POV**

I was a surprise to all. Nobody even assumed Zoe was pregnant, until about 6 months after the war started. My mother made sure that I knew the tricks to life. By the time I was 1, I could pull the pin on a grenade and run like nobody's business. I could shoot a gun by 2. I could pilot a ship by 3, and by the time I was 4, I could kick solid butt and not blink an eye at the sight of a dead body. When I was 6, the war ended, but my mom was too land locked to leave the dirt, so we made home on Jiangyin. When I was about 8, my momma died, and uncle Mal took me in.  
Now, here I am. 15, unlicensed pilot of Serenity, as well as second mate and J.R.'s little sister. Serenity is my home, the crew is my family, and anyone who tries to take it away from me, is dead. That's my life story in a nutshell. Oh, and one more miracle, which nobody can place: I'm the 2nd oldest offspring on the ship.

"But Uncle Mal, really? Do we have to take up some _yuben _passengers, just because we're low on fuel cells?" I ask, even though I know I sound whiny. "You KNOW I'm not good with people!"  
"Nonsense!" he stated, "why, I was thinking of making you out public relations officer!"  
"_Queshi?_ And then, what job would Jayne have? Peace negotiator?"  
"Maybe! Now, these passengers are getting on, and paying their shares, and getting off. Understand?"  
"But… _Xing, _cap'n." I say, walking away defeated. Never once in all my living with him have I ever won an argument against uncle Mal.

I walk to the bridge, where Ginget was pretending to be pilot, while actually touching the controls. MY controls.  
"And what do YOU think you're doing, _meimei_?"  
"Oh! Um… I was… Nothing…"  
"Calm down! You're not in trouble, just, they're MY controls. My DAD'S controls, really. They're special, so yeah."  
" I hear we're gettin' passengers today!" she says excitedly. She likes new people.  
"Yup! A bunch of _yuchun de _passengers to gum up our honest work!"  
"You're so anti social! Loosen up a bit!" she says jogging back to the engine room. I love my _meimei._

As we descend, I start thinking. Just about how it could even be POSSIBLE that J.R. is older than me. Just then, he walks in.  
"Speak of the devil!" I say, looking over my shoulder.  
"Hey you, how's the air today?"  
"Nice or good as it could be, seeing as it's not Earth."  
"Ok, well, let me know when we land. Or burn to death. Possibly both."  
"Yeah, real trust factor J.R. Love you too!" J.R. walks out, and both Nikki and Jayne are standing in the doorway, giving me the 'really… hmmm…' look.  
"He's basically my brother! I can say that! Move along now!" I say, glaring at them.

We land, expecting to crash and burn. Surprisingly, we don't, though everyone took extra precautions, with seatbelts and the like. It was time to start using my people skills; or lack thereof.  
"And just WHAT do you think you're doing?" I hear a high pitched and bell like voice ask behind me.  
"Well, Kaylee, I do believe I'm on the hiring crew this time, so I'm gettin' in my people-meetin' mood."  
"Oh, no you ain't, cap'n told me you was goin' on the job with J.R. and theself!"  
"Wait, what? Me? On a job! AWESOME!"At this news, I start skipping and gloating. My first job! YAY YAY YAY!

"Heck, Mal, why can't I come? It's not like that girl's gonna be any help!" Jayne shouted at Mal. Eavesdropping can be quite interesting when your name is involved.  
"You better watch your tongue, boy! That's my niece you're talkin' 'bout!" Mal retaliated.  
"_Wangji ni, wo you geng zhongyao de shiqing danxin_!" Jayne mumbled as he stormed off in rage.  
I stride out, revealing myself to my Uncle Mal.  
"So I hear I'm going on the job today?" I ask smugly, already knowing the answer.  
"Kaylee tell you? She's always been bad at keeping secrets. You could always tell when she was pregnant with Ginget, always asking for strawberries every five minutes."

I laughed out loud, and then jumped from the balcony onto a pile of crates thinking they were sturdy. The pile accidentally topples right onto Nikki. I started to laugh uncontrollably when I saw who was under me.

"I-I'm _sorry_!" I apologized, still laughing.  
"_Shuo zhen de_, Lillian?!" My friend yelled from beneath. I watched as he wiggled like a worm to get out of his predicament. Heh, predicament. Finally free of his boxy prison, he grabs the bottom crate causing me to tumble to the ground, still laughing. "What is wrong with you?"  
"Do you want my list, or the one Simon gave me?" I say as J.R. walks in.  
"Will y'all cut that out? Gotta get ready for the job now."  
"Darn J.R.! You're no fun!" Nikki says, in tickle position. It's weird, I've known these people for seven years, and I keep finding new places to tickle them.

"_Jiayou_ kidlings! Time to get us work!" Uncle mal shouted. I turned to J.R. and Nikki, "Did he just call us kidlings?" Without another word, we leave to meet Hare.

"Who exactly IS this Hare dude?" I ask, very confuzzled at who we were meeting on this interesting Monday afternoon. I hate Mondays.

We met this Hare in an alley behind a busy central market area and I was pleasantly surprised. I imagined Hare to look a deformed, ugly rabbit, but he didn't. He was young and handsome with his bright green eyes and messy black hair. It was Hare's hair! I love homophones…  
"You Malcolm Reynolds?" He asks with a slight Australian accent.  
"Depends, you Hare?" My Uncle asks, cautiously.  
"Indeed I am." Hare says, placing a hand out and Mal shakes it. "Canis Lupus Familiaris. That's the cargo. You handle it?" Dang! I think I may have been falling in love with his accent. "You can find them at this location." He says handing me the paper and winked. There goes my heart. It's definitely melting. Does stone melt?  
"Where we gonna rendezvous?" Mal asks the handsome and utterly adorable Aussie.  
"That's on the paper, too. Good luck, they bite." We headed off with me skipping. I _never_ skip.

We hurried through town, bumping into many people on the way. No one was too happy about that. Eventually, the location that was on the paper and now in front of us was filled with beagles. I mean dozens! The barking was enough to drive anyone crazy, but it didn't affect me. I don't know why.  
"Alright. Radio in Serenity. Hopefully, we've picked up the right cargo and some passengers richer and saner than I am." With all that said and done, Serenity landed at the entrance to the beagle… Headquarters? The cargo bay door opened and revealed a sour looking Jayne in front of four new passengers, letting the dogs run free inside. We boarded and made the routine route to the kitchen. The crew of Serenity stood behind Mal as he gave the usual passenger speech to the four of them.  
"Ginget, introductions?" Mal asked. Ginget stepped forward in her usual bubbly way.  
"'Course cap'n. This is Cap'n Reynolds, his son and first mate J.R. or Jake. Or Jay. Or Jacob. His niece, Lillian. Can't call her anything else or she'll kill you! Nikki, our second in command weapons master. Jayne, I don't really know what he's good for. River, our… ship's weapon. Simon, our doctor and ship's pessimist. Inara is somewhere on the ship and is married to our dear cap'n. Kaylee is our mechanic and ship's optimist. And I am Ginget, I help mom with mechanics. Enjoy your stay!" Then Mal steps forward.  
"Now, we need to know who you are." A preppy, Asian with green eyes introduces herself as Fresca. Jonah didn't need any introduction for he was well known here. A dark haired boy with silvery blue eyes introduced himself as Marius.  
"This is my friend Riley!" Ginget shouts proudly, referring to the auburn haired and shifty blue-eyed girl next to her. The only thing I liked about her was that she wore a long brown coat like the one Uncle Mal wears. She shifted back and forth on her bare feet.  
"It would be nice to meet you, Riley, but I can make it very uncomfortable for you if you don't return the stuff you stole. Like the bag of cash, Uncle Mal's gun, and Ginget's earrings." I say, watching her face go from poker face, to confusion, then to startled. Ginget put her hand up to her ears searching for the hoop and stud she always wears.  
"So that's where they went."  
"How did you—"  
"You were sloppy. Your tactics were so first- timer. You gave Ginget a hug, and you don't look like a hugger. It's almost as if a 6 year old was the thief!"  
"Wait, she took my gun?" Mal asked, confused. Riley smiled sheepishly and tossed it to him.  
"Wouldn't be the first time cap'n." Kaylee smirked.  
"Don't bring up Saffron now. I'm married to Inara! Wait, she also took my money?" Riley's face turned confused.  
"Did you say Saffron?" She asked, dropping the money on the floor and giving Ginget her earrings."That's my mother's name." Riley's voice now steely.  
"Wait, what?" Mal says, surprised.  
"Drop the subject! Let's get on with this because I don't like her. Now let's get to the destination and kick her out!"  
"Don't like you very much either, butterfly." Riley muttered, heading to her room.  
"DID SHE CALL ME A BUTTERFLY!?" Ginget, J.R., and Uncle Mal had to restrain me from killing her. A butterfly? Can you believe her?  
-

The next morning I wake up to a shouting Nikki, banging on my bedroom door.  
I open it groggily. "What?" I ask.  
"Jayne, Simon, and Inara are gone!"

**This is BFOM and LTDA signing off. Who watched the Aggie/OU game? WE DID AND AGGIES KICKED BUTT! So happy! GO JOHNNY GO! Gig 'Em! Love you all!**


	3. ch 2: Surprises

**BAZINGA Y'ALL! - Said by BFOM. BFOM is in my freezer –LTDA I'm pretty sure she has a problem of sorts.**

"What do you mean they're gone?" I exclaimed, now wide awake. We had moved this conversation into the dining room where Riley was eating a protein breakfast.

"It means, they're gone silly!" Ginget explained.  
"Who's gone?" My enemy sitting not too far away asked.  
"My dad, Inara, and Jayne. Looked everywhere for them. Does Mal know, Nikki?" Ginget asked.  
"Does Mal know what?" My Uncle asked striding into the room with the confidence that's always there.  
"Simon, Jayne, and Inara are missing."  
"_Yinci, tamen zhongyu likaile." _Mal whispered just loud enough for us to hear.  
"They finally left? You mean you knew they would?" I asked. I swear, if my Uncle knew where they are and won't tell us, I'd go crazy. Well, any more than I already am.  
"They were in their mortal forms, weren't they?" Riley asked, apparently knowing more than she let on. I was still mad that she called me a butterfly.  
"You're one of them?" So obviously, this conversation was between one of my favorite people in the world and one of my worst enemies in the world.  
"So, should I tell them?"  
"HELLO! WE ARE STANDING IN THIS ROOM. DON'T ACT LIKE WE AREN'T!" I yelled, frustrated and tired. By now, Jonah, Fresca, and Marius had wandered in.  
"Kidlings, you might wanna sit down." We all sit, knowing not to talk back to uncle Mal when he had that look on his face.  
"Back on Earth-That-Was, there were an ancient people, called the Greeks. These folk, they thought a LOT, and decided that everything was controlled by gods. This is where Greek mythology came from."  
"But that's just mythology, right cap'n? Ain't no way no hows that could be the case, right?" Ginget said, hopefully stroking one of our adorable cargo.  
"No, I'm afraid that stuff's all real. Real enough, in fact, to be working in the lives of everyday folk." By now, we each had a puppy and we each were even more confuzzled, than when Ginget managed to turn the air into a pink smog that smelled like strawberries and watermelons for a whole month.  
"But, what's that got to do with us?" Nikki asks, looking extremely upset, like he was stuck in the smog again.  
"Everything, because you are the first demigods in 250 years."  
"I believe you skipped over the fact that we don't have a CLUE what demigods are." Said J.R., speaking up for the first time this whole conversation.  
"Oh. Right, always forget that. Demigods are the offspring of a human and a god."  
"Wait, how could we be demigods, when our parents are mortal?" I ask, sure I got him in a corner with his storytelling.  
"They aren't. From what I can understand, Simon, Inara, and Jayne are Greek gods and goddesses."  
"But what about me?" I'm really not gettin this, and the puppy is barely helping. Ok, a little.  
"Sweetie, the only logical explanation is that either Wash or Zoe was in the godly bloodline, and we couldn't find Wash's body, so that must mean-"  
"Mean what? That he was a god? That he was some supernatural being? That, oh, I know! That the reason he didn't want to have kids was because he didn't want to leave her alone? Well he did! Get over yourselves! It's not real! It's just uncle Mal and his stories!" I run off, sobbing, still holding the puppy, hearing people shouting for me to come back.

I end up in my room, like I normally do; only this time I go to my hiding place. I found the hiding place when I was nine, and we got a reever warning. I got really scared, so I hid under my bed, and as I got under there, I noticed a little button, so I pushed it. A little door opened, and I climbed through it. It led down a little hallway, to a medium sized room with a TON of pillows, stuffed animals, and the best part: A big, soft, fluffy bean bag chair, and a ton of OLD music.  
It was almost like Serenity was trying to comfort me. Trying to reassure me that no matter what there was hope. I love this ship.  
I turn and look at the puppy sitting in the chair.  
"I'm keeping you, whether you like it or not." It looks at me and sticks its tongue out.  
"I'm naming you banana. Or watermelon. I'm hungry." I say this all to myself, which is what I do a lot. I walk over to the minifridge in the corner. Oh, yeah, I have a minifridge. Take that Alliance! I get out a strawberry for me, and a mini steak for… Bazinga! That's her name! No, that doesn't sound right.

"Lillian? Lily! Lily-loo!" Oh no, Ginget. I had forgotten that they knew where this was. By them, I mean J.R. and Nikki too.  
"Lily, where are you?" Said Nikki, knowing full well this is the only room down here. I curl up with a magical concoction that the earlier people dubbed 'Dr Pepper' (though I'm still unsure if it has any healing properties) and turn on a singer called 'Taylor Swift', a song called 'Trouble'.  
"Lil, Mal says-"  
"Zip it, I love this song!" Awkward silence and then, "Ok, now, what?"  
"Mal says to cut it out. To wake up, Wash was a Greek god, and deep down you know it."  
"Oh, really? I do? Well doesn't that change EVERYTHING! I'm not in need of any little stories, and I want proof!"

"I can give you proof." I hear a voice from the hallway. A human figure steps into the light. "Eww, pink." Says Riley, drawing a bronze knife.

**Hope ya'll like this! It's a little twisted a little odd, and a bit of a cliff-hanger! I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW IF YOU CAN!- BFOM (I really WAS in LTDA's freezer. It felt good!)**


	4. Ch 3: A new home?

**Hey ya'll! BFOM here, time for chaptah threeeeeeeeee! I actually like intros, so whatevs LTDA! READ AND ENJOY!**

"Now, Riley, Put the knife away, and ain't nobody gonna get hurt, all right?"  
"Well, you wanted proof, so I'm gonna give you proof!" Said Riley, walking closer and closer to me, knife drawn.  
"How is killing me going to give me proof?" she pauses.  
"Kill you? I'm not going to kill you! You really don't trust me, do you?"  
"That's the general idea, no."  
"No, I was just gonna prick your finger, and show you what demigod blood looks like," she says as she pulled off her glove, and pricked her own finger. From that prick came a drop of what looked like orange/gold blood. "That's what demigod blood looks like," she says "now, give me your hand." I reach out, and with a flick of her knife, the same liquid appears on my hand.  
"No… That can't be right… I know! This is all Ginget's doing! The special perfume watermelon strawberry thingy…"  
"Don't blame me! I for one believe her 100%."  
"You believe the girl who sliced me with a knife and called me a butterfly?"  
"Maybe…?"  
"The man you believed to be dead, Hoban Washburn, isn't." Riley says, placing her knife back into her sheath. I seriously didn't like her.  
"My mother saw Wash get killed. He has to be…"  
Ginget started to look a bit uncomfortable. Holding out her hand, "Anyone want caramel corn?"  
"I prefer pecans." I glare at her. J.R. walks to the minifridge and gets her the bowl of pecans I was saving for a rainy day. If it ever rained out in the black. He hands Riley the bowl, then sneakily putting a hand on her waist.  
"There ya go, lil lady." He smirked. The look Riley gave him was priceless.  
"I _will_ stab you repeatedly with my knife." He backs away scared. J.R.'s such a flirt.  
"I have a vague idea of who your godly parents are, but first we better get you to Chiron," Said Riley taking a squirt gun out of her coat pocket. "Lillian, get yourself back to the cockpit and set a course for Ecstasy." I cocked an eyebrow.  
"Did you just give me… Orders?"  
"Yea, I did. Go," Then she looks at the dog. "You too." I stare daggers at her, taking my leave, the dog following closely behind, bristling.

Five minutes later, we came back and found them messing with my music selections.  
"What the _diyu_ is going on here?!" I saw the Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, and Wagner and freaked. Riley had downloaded all of that classical music, erasing almost all of my KJ-52, Trip Lee, Lecrae, and Toby Mac!  
"Nothing…"  
"Gingy, sweetheart, you're not a good liar. And Riley, aren't you supposed to be talking to this Chiron guy?!" I finish angrily.  
"The Ion cloud blocked my signal. But I could try again," She took the water gun in her hand. "By the way, don't tell me what to do, or I will kill you." Riley pulled the trigger, letting out a stream of mist. Throwing a foreign gold coin into it, she muttered wha_t_ sounded like: "O' goddess, accept my offering. Jace, Camp Olympus." A very handsome boy appeared.

"R-Lee! Are you ok? Where are you?" I watched as a faint tinge of red lined her ears and cheekbones. She was good at covering it up, but I could tell. You could say I have a gift at reading people.  
"I'm fine. Will you inform Chiron that a few demigods and I are setting down in a few?" He smiled whitely. That boy is _fine!_ Jace had blond ruffled hair and gorgeous green eyes.  
"'Course I will. We'll do introductions once you hit land. See ya, Mermaid!"  
"Later Poppyseed." Before she could cut the connection, Jace spoke out.  
"Wait, who's that blond behind you." A look of annoyance crosses her face.  
"Oh, that's no-"  
"Lillian Washburn, how do you do?"  
"Jace Miller, son of Flora. What do you do on that fine lookin' ship?"  
"You mean, Serenity? Oh, I'm the pilot."  
"You seem a might young to be pilotin' an aircraft by yourself."  
"Well, apparently, it's in my blood."  
He turns back to Riley. "You think her father's…"  
"Yes, Jace. We'll just have to wait for them to be claimed."  
"Oh, alright. I see your ship! Talk to y'all in a few." He cuts the connection of just as we enter the planet's sky. I turn to Riley with a knowing look, then left to the cargo bay with the others in tow.

Serenity lands as smoothly as it can be with my flying. The door opens to reveal a man on a horse. Wait, or was it a horse on a man?  
"Hello, kidlings," OK, second time I've been called a kidling today, and I'm not liking it. "I'm Chiron, trainer of demigods. This is… Jace! I'm an old centaur, you shouldn't be taking so long to get up here." The boy steps into the light, holding two bowls. Riley went up and threw her arms around him in a hug.  
"Guess she has feelings after all." I mutter, taking a place next to J.R. and Ginget. Nikki was behind the three of us. Probably plotting his next prank.  
Mal steps up in front of the old man/horse.  
"Malcolm Reynolds, good to see you again."  
"Don't believe I can say the same about you."  
"Dad, you know Chiron?" J.R. asked.  
"Did a job for him a while back. Got drachmas that aren't worth a thing."  
"I hadn't known they weren't worth anything to mortals. I for one use them regularly, and folks seem to accept them like some of those protein food supplements!"  
"Enough of this! I for one want to know what all goes on in this camp!" They had been trying my patience. I'm really very patient, unless I'm waiting for food. Then, I'm very moody. And even on a good day I'm bipolar, just ask Ginget!  
"That's right, we'd better get ya'll to your cabins and such!" Says Jace, trying to avoid any more friction.

Let me just say this: this camp is amazing! So much to do! I'm pretty sure I don't have Dyslexia or ADHD, but I may have another diagnosis for a Half-Blood: ODD. Nicknamed odd disease, one in seventy-two million have it. ODD stands for Overly Dramatic Demigod, in case anyone was wondering.

The moment I stepped into that place, I knew I was home.

**Don't worry guys! The series isn't over! New life will come! HAVE NO FEAR! Oh, and if I lost anyone, message me! LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
